The Patdown
by Luv 2 cry
Summary: Tom has to give Harry a patdown at the airport. But they will end up doing something completely different. Slash! Explicit!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is just a cute little oneshot and it's not my best but i hope you guys enjoy.  
>This is slash and rated m.<br>I don't own HP.  
>By the way, i am not saying airports are actually like this and i am not meaning to offend people who has had any problems with patdowns at the aiport, this is just a fun little thing i thought of and i thought i would share it with you guys. Please Review!<em>

**The Patdown**

"What? No! You must be bloody wrong!"

"Sorry, sir. But the scanner detects something,"

"There's nothing to _'detect'_,"

The woman sighed.

"Look sir, listen to us and please follow me. You're blocking the line," I growled and snatched my bag from the sneering airport attendant. I made to follow the stern woman but she held up a hand and cleared her throat, "Sir you need to leave your bag," Before I knew it, my bag which contained my precious laptop was again whisked away and given to some other bloody wanker. Please excuse my anger; there are good reasons for it.

Swallowing my fury, I walked beside the woman who was already ahead of me. I sighed heavily and she must have picked up on my annoyance. The sound of my yelp startled people passing by, I glared

at the woman who just so rudely stepped on my foot, "So sorry sir," she said sarcastically with a sickening smile.

Seriously, what was with the airport staff? I'm not saying that airports are horrible, but with my luck, they might as well be. This is my third time flying and every experience has left me ready to strangle everyone around me or jump off the plane with a parachute. I actually did that once, I went skydiving, I couldn't find the bloody thing to release the parachute and I almost died and been flattened into a pancake. Luckily, I managed to make the stupid parachute work but when I got to the ground I yelled every curse word I thought of at Ron. Which wasn't much considering my tongue was quivering from the rush of fear.

Some best mate he is for laughing when I nearly lost my life.

Anyway, the first time I went flying, it was my first time so I got lost. The plane already took off and I missed my flight and I had to wait fucking three hours with this annoying girl who just wouldn't leave me alone, I learned quickly that her favorite word is 'Why?'

'Why are your eyes green? Why are you going to England? Why do you have scar on your forehead? Why is it a lightning bolt?' I managed to dodge her and catch my flight but it was just my rotten luck she ended up sitting right next to me on the plane.

I nearly choked on my orange when she asked 'Why did you look at that guy's butt as he walked by?'

All I could do was cough embarrassingly as the guy looked back and winked at me. Of course that brought on another question, 'Why did he wink at you?'

Then the second time I decided to fly, which is coming back to America from England. I moved out from England as soon as I turned 18 and decided to settle in America, the carefree attitude and the greasy fast-food called to me. But I still lived a decent amount of time in England; I visited my parents and a few friends. It actually wasn't that bad, boarding the plane was a breeze and I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I settled into my seat and picked a movie to watch in order to pass the time.

It was halfway through the flight that my bad luck appeared, it wasn't my fault, it really wasn't. How was I to know that my seat would be right next to the restroom? And how was I supposed to know that apparently people on this flight took a particular liking to the mile high club? The creepiest part was that the flight attendant didn't look horrified when she spotted my ill-concealed hard on. She also looked flushed. I mean the pair in the restroom was a screamer, they both were.

I shook my head frantically at the flight attendant's suggestive eyes. Girls didn't do much for me. And then was it my fault that the couple who were shagging like bunnies happened to sit right next to me? I couldn't look at the two the same way again; I just couldn't take it when the girl asked the flight attendant if they had sausages for dinner. I burst out laughing and you know how sometimes you think something is funny but nobody else does?

The people thought I was completely mental; it was bloody awkward to hear myself as the only one who was laughing, I just ended up skipping dinner and sleeping through my flight.

So this is my third time and you know the saying how things happen in three. I'm a very superstitious person, who wouldn't be after how the hell I've been through? So I was crossing my fingers as the woman led me to an empty room, she held the door opened for me and she raised an eyebrow at my crossed fingers. I flushed and quickly untwisted them and stepped inside the room.

I really hope this won't take long; I didn't need to miss my flight again.

The room was quite bare, there was only a white desk and a couple of matching chairs. The walls were also white and it reminded me of a hospital, I haven't been there since a while but I still remember the distress and anxiety.

"Sir?" I looked up at the frowning woman, "there will be somebody else coming really soon. I checked your flight and you have plenty of time," I nodded and sat on a chair as she left the room. She was wearing white gloves and I didn't get why she didn't just give me a pat down, but I didn't complain. I don't want her touching me anyway.

I peeked at the clock, it read 2:00pm, and my flight was in one and a half hour. Shuffling my feet, I started pacing the room. The door was closed and I looked out the door every few seconds to see if anybody was coming. Right when I was stepping right in front of the closed door, I got the shock of a lifetime as the door swung open and a tall man rushed into the room as if he was running. I could only stare at the man's shocked eyes as he knocked me over.

Normally, I would be yelling and shouting at the man who splayed on top of me but my airway was blocked by a tongue…and not my tongue. My eyes widened in revulsion as I stared into the blue eyes of the person. Distinctly, I noticed that his damn tongue was still in my mouth and I was struggling to breath. He seemed to have gotten the message and he leant back.

It didn't escape my notice how he was leaning back torturously slow and I felt every inch of his slick tongue slide out of my mouth. My nose wrinkled in disgust at kissing a stranger, but I was mainly mad because the man wasn't getting off.

"Excuse me sir," I had to force myself to be somewhat polite but I'm quite certain we already passed that line, "Would you _please_ get the hell off me?" I really couldn't contain swearing at the idiot man who was still draped over my body. It didn't help that this man wasn't ugly, oh no. He was by no means bad looking. It took for a moment for the black haired man to get up but he eventually did reluctantly. He stuck out a hand out to me. Grunting as he helped me off, I ripped my hand out of his quickly. He soon recovered.

"Harry Potter, right?" I nodded but didn't bother asking for his name.

"Sorry about bumping into you," I crossed my arms in front of my chest, his eyes followed the movement.

"And…"I hinted but he didn't say anything.

"And what?" I spluttered and pointed to my mouth, "Hello? The k…you know, the…" He smirked at me and his eyes dared me to continue. I was still in shock, it felt like there were sparks in my mouth and I'm pretty sure that's only true in stories. This wasn't my first kiss but…it was something. I then fully paid attention to the man before me for a moment and really looked at him. He was a couple of inches taller than me, he wasn't exactly buff but I could see his muscles under his uniform. His uniform was just a simple light blue dress shirt and trousers. He had a badge to the right of his chest that said officer Riddle. Officer?

I didn't know I asked loud until he responded.

"I'm actually in the police department and I'm here to help out some stuff at the airport," I said no more and continued to examine him. He had a nice face and an almost perfect body but his smirk just ruined it all. Specifically the glint he had in his eyes when I trying to explain the k…ki—_bloody hell_, you know what I mean.

His whole body screamed arrogance and I knew he wasn't my type…despite the fact that I was kind of getting turned on by how he was licking his lips and jutting his groin out in an awkward but attracting stance.

"So…" he broke the silence, "Did you like it?" I froze.

"Wait…what?" Riddle shrugged and said in a nonchalant voice.

"You know, the kiss," I couldn't help but bristle, he dared to ask me such a question? I opened my mouth to give him a piece of my mind but the way he leaned forward caught my breath. He was looming over me and I jerked as his hand rested on my shoulder. When did he get so close? We were inches apart and I felt his breath on my face.

Suddenly, I snapped back to reality as he started to take off my jacket. I hastily twisted away from his grasp.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"I need to check your clothing sir, that's why you were escorted here," I hesitantly relaxed. But my face was confused at his professional tone but I just ignored his sudden change of attitude.

"I can take it off myself," I muttered.

"But I would like taking it off for you," Riddle whispered. I whipped around at the man and snapped,

"What did you say?" Riddle just looked at me innocently but I didn't buy it. He's just the kind of man one needs to be careful around.

"Nothing sir, perhaps you're hearing things," I narrowed my eyes at his smile but still turned around and proceeded to take off my jacket and my shoes. Riddle started talking as I handed him the clothing, "I've been checking your bag and that's why I took so long. The scanner was beeping but we couldn't find anything using just that so I had to look through it manually. I will also check you just in case,"

"And did you find anything?" I asked. Riddle hummed in response, what kind of answer is that?

But I was distracted as he suddenly pushed me to the center of the room. He got down on his knees and I couldn't help but blush at the image. He started at the bottom; didn't people normally go from top to bottom? He patted my ankles lightly and slowly made his way up. He patted the inside of my calf to get me to spread my legs.

"Spread them," I gulped at his tone, my mind turned the command into something so wrong and so dirty, I was too distracted to notice I was starting to spread my legs farther than I could. A hand stopped me, it occurred to me he wasn't wearing gloves…odd, "Don't need to spread them that far…yet," I was gaping at him as he guided my feet to be closer together.

"Are you supposed to be this…." The blue eyes met mine.

"This what?" I scoffed at his 'innocence'. Waiting for him to continue, my leg started to twitch in impatience.

Shit…is a pat down supposed to take this long?

Suddenly, his hand reached out and grabbed my thigh, immediately my manhood twitched from the harsh contact, "Stop moving," He whispered and I nodded slightly with my eyes wide. Riddle then creased his eyebrow in confusion and probed at my right thigh, I gasped as he touched the sensitive scar. I tensed, what the hell is a stranger doing touching me?

"What—"A whoosh of air skimmed over my leg as my pant leg was abruptly rolled up. I scowled at Riddle who just exposed almost my entire leg to the cold air. Reaching out to grab him or do something—_anything_—I was left breathless and frozen as soft skin touched the scar. It wasn't that bad until you looked at it closely, it was a line on my thigh about three inches.

I couldn't move, or perhaps I didn't want to as I felt lips on the scar. _God!_ And then his tongue escaped

from his warm cavern and licked the scar from top to bottom. The moan I let out made the stupid—_but hot_—sexual offender pause with his tongue still on my leg. Clearly feeling a smile on my skin, I frowned at the top of Riddle's head, "Hey!" He looked up and although there was lust in his eyes, he also looked somewhat angry. Was he angry on my behalf?

"Yes?" He fucking purred. I stumbled through my words.

"Y-you can't do this! This is sexual harassment!" Riddle smirked.

"Then why don't you just pull away?" He got me with that one. A blush adorned my cheeks as I realized I was willing to let the bloody officer continue. I huffed, "Fine, I will," I made to pull away but Riddle stopped me. He chuckled.

"Do you really think I'll let you go?" I shuddered from the feral look in his eyes.

"Basta—"He cut me off.

"You know, the thing I found in your bag…it was _very_ interesting," _Oh no_, "I can show you of course, when we go outside and everybody's watching," A image of redheads assaulted me, "I believe the gift was from two people name...Fred and George?" I already started planning out their murders in my head. I would sneak into their room at night and I would use the old knife Sirius gave me, of course there wouldn't be poison on it unless I dipped the knife in—

"What do you say?" He broke me out of my dark thoughts and I saw him smirking up at me still clutching my thigh. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back; I felt the burn of his gaze on my neck.

"Just get on with it, "I gritted out. I exhaled loudly as my pant leg was pulled down.

"How did you get it?" Riddle's curiosity surprised me. Riddle was stressed and I couldn't help but feel warmth as he rubbed the scar through my pants.

"I…" Should I tell him? It took me years to even reveal the whole truth to Ron and Hermione and I didn't even give them the explicit details. He was still looking at me awaiting an answer, "…" I decided to give him half the truth, "My u—uncle, one day while cooking…his hand slipped and the knife fell…on me," I looked straight ahead and refused to meet his probing eyes. He probably knew I was lying but he only hummed indicating he was listening and caressed my thigh one more time.

Riddle's big hands started to pat up my body again. He made his way to my waist and I held my breath as he neared my crotch. I let out my breath as he just skipped over the area. Getting to my hips, he grasped my two hips and I bit my lips as I imagined Riddle grasping my hips in a different situation. Feeling a moment of panic, I spoke just as his hands was gripping my two wrists, "Maybe we shouldn't do this," He paused.

"Come one, you know you like it," there it was again, that egotism.

"No, I fucking don't,"

"Yes you do," I cried out as his cheek made contact with my groin. Then he started _nuzzling_ my half hard erection, "I'm just patting you down, once it's over, it's over," I was left gasping as Riddle leaned back, I almost wanted to grab his head and force it back onto my crotch but I restrained myself. I pondered Riddle's words and a small voice inside of me spoke up.

_You like this and he wants to shag, what's the problem?_

_It's just a shag. Right, nothing more. I done it before, it was nothing special so why would this time be any different?_

The voice didn't respond.

"Fine," I relented, "Just hurry up," My prick jolted at Riddle's grin. His hand caressed my wrists and slowly moved up; he patted my two arms normally, having to adjust his legs to rise up a bit. Deciding to just stand up, Riddle straightened out gracefully and smiled at my flustered face. I still feel my now swollen prick; it was aching with pleasure tinged with discomfort.

I was almost thinking he somehow missed my obvious hardness. Riddle lifted up my left arm and rolled up my sleeves revealing another scar. This one was noticeably smaller but deeper and uglier. It was like a hole and I backed away as I thought of how I gotten this particular scar. But Riddle's hand prevented me from leaving his arms, which I just now realized was wrapped around me.

"What? Did your uncle drop the knife again?" He said mockingly. All I could do was nod meekly but then I hardened as Riddle's grip start to become painful.

"Shut up, it's none of your business," Riddle' eyes lit up and pressed his lips to my palm. If his arms weren't around me, I would've already fallen to the ground, courtesy of my weak knees. I barely heard the murmur of apology. Leaving the scar, his eyes then focused on my forehead. I had to say something to distract him, "So, do you this with everyone you pat down?" I attempted to make some type of conversation. He smirked,

"Of course not," he grinned brightly, "So you're not going to sue me because of this _pat down_?"

"No, "I chuckled and he looked smug. His arrogance needs work on but it doesn't really bother me that much. Meanwhile, Riddle still hasn't forgotten, he pointed to my forehead and raised his eyebrows in question.

I opened my mouth to sprout out some lie but it was like he already knew what I was going to do. Riddle's finger touched my lips.

"You can tell me later," Later? What later? But I was preoccupied by his lips on mine. Groaning in sheer satisfaction, I went on my tippy toes and kissed him for all he's worth. It was all tongue; I even heard the wet slippery sounds we created. It was a million times better than our first accidental tongue choking kiss. Riddle hand crept its way to my hair and tugged hard, making me tilt my head back and moan. I leaned back with his hand on the small of my back, which was supporting me.

I whimpered as his mouth roughly claimed me. Getting irritated by his domination, I also reached back and clasped his neat hair, unlike mine which was all messy. He hissed and let go of me like I then did with him. His hands cupped my neck as I grumbled when my lower lips was nibbled on.

Breaking the kiss, I stared into Riddle's glazed eyes and licked my lips. A growl was all the warning I got before I was pushed back onto the floor and stripped of my clothes. Gasping as cold air pressed against my torso and my bare legs, I tried to crawl backwards but the looming person above me stopped me. The cold hardware floor dug into my back but I didn't even care at this point. I didn't even care we just met, people have _fucks_ all the time. Riddle's shirt was still on but his pants were partially off to reveal his cock.

Dear god, his cock. It looked beautiful…and huge. Mind consumed by lust, I lightly touched the head of his cock with my index finger. I jumped as Riddle's hips shoved forward, searching for more friction.

"Shit," I paused at the fact at the fact that an officer said such a word but a hand on my own throbbing erection distracted me beautifully. He stroked me harshly as I felt the burn of his gaze on my flushed face. And when Riddle's finger pressed firmly against my bud eliciting a whimper, I was sure that this officer was going to devour me. I wanted to give him more pleasure but I wasn't in control of my body, I could only watch his cock quiver in excitement from my reactions.

It felt good to know I'm affecting him so much.

He slid in a finger and I clutched his biceps desperately. The curve of his finger felt foreign inside of my body, I'm not a virgin but somehow this is different. As his lips sought out mine, my tongue retreated hesitantly as his started to elicit a battle. Riddle didn't take no for an answer and with his hand on the back of my neck; he dragged me up until he was practically sucking my face.

Annoyed at the sudden control, a trickle of doubt seeped into my mind. I didn't even know him, was i ready to do this with a stranger? Despite how exquisite he is…and then there's the fact we're at an airport. I panicked slightly at the reminder and pushed at Riddle's chest with my hands. He wouldn't budge and I gave up by dropping my head back to the ground and glaring at Riddle's blank face.

Without any expression, he gently handled my two hands on his chest; he brought it up to his mouth and kissed it lightly. My heart fluttered at his tender face as he caressed my hands, a bolt of lust shot through me as he slowly placed my two hands on the ground on each side of my head. Struggle was awakening inside o me as Riddle firmly trapped my hands and he shifted upwards till his body covered all of me.

His eyes stared into mine and his lips curled into a smile. I wanted to see more of this.

"You want this?" He murmured and he surprised me by asking. I was very aware of how his enormous engorged with blood cock was pulsing; I could feel it because the flesh was resting against my hips. My cock was still hard and it made my legs fidget to try to diminish the ache. My eyes drank in the sight of Riddle completely on top of me as sturdy as a boulder and trapping me with his arms and legs.

My green eyes took in the glittering police badge, and the uniform that he was still wearing, which was all creased and smudged now. Lastly, I saw his face, he was still smirking at me but I sensed it…how that smile faltered when my gaze turned hard. Dread was also bright in his eyes, very well hidden but I should know about hidden emotions.

I felt his grip loosening and the drop of his grin, but he immediately brightened as I smiled a goofy grin at him.

"Yes," I answered his previous question and before I could continue with more, he was on me. Lips grasped at my neck and the finger which had stilled inside me hastily started moving gain. Gasping for breath, I started to say more but a second finger silenced me. The two fingers started scissoring inside me and I forgot all about what I was trying to say as he hit that spot, _"Ah!"_

Crying out in pleasure, I convulsed as a third finger was added and started pressing torturously hard at the bundle of nerves. Suddenly, all the pleasure halted and I was left feeling empty as the fingers withdrew and I was brought back to Riddle's predicament as a head pressed against my hole. As I clenched my eyes for the pain, I didn't even notice Riddle stopping.

Looking at him in confusion, I blinked at his face. His eyes were bright but his smile wasn't present, not even his usual smirk. A light bulb went off in my head. He was waiting for approval…my heart warmed at his politeness. If only he showed this side of him at first, then people wouldn't mistake his for a self-centered prick. My heart grew even fierier as I imagined only me seeing this side of the officer. We only met today and it was certainly shocking how it feels like we've known each other for more than that already.

_I can't wait to see what I'll feel in a few years._

I paused…years? Why did I think years?

A voice brought me out of my ponderings,

"Harr—"He cut off, but I heard it, the hesitancy and fear.

"Riddle,"

"Tom," I blinked, "that's my name," Tom…so simple. Yet it holds so much mystery.

"Tom," He jolted at his name, I felt self-assured to think he liked me saying his name, "Tom, I want it… _please_," I tried my best to be sultry and it seemed like it worked by how my body felt like it was split open by the sudden intrusion, "Oh…ugh Ahh!" I clutched at the ground, my fingernails scraped the hard ground once I realized there was nowhere to grasp. Vaguely, I felt Tom direct my shaking hand to grab at his arms.

The feel of the hardware floor underneath me seemed to have increased, the discomfort by how the rough wood dug into my back was almost as bad as the long thick rod inside me. I opened my eyes as I was lifted. My shoulders came off the ground and my eyes were now inches away from Tom's.

I took in our new position, we were both sitting up with him still buried inside me, and the stinging was fading now. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I was as tall as him because of sitting on him.

"Harry," His concerned gaze trailed over my body and I positively melted as his finger started to rub at my arse cheeks.

"I'm ok," I replied back with more force. Slowly, I lifted my body till I felt a decent amount of his prick slide out of me, my arms lost all its strength and I harshly dropped down, "Ahh!" Arching my back as my hole was suddenly filled again, I yelled out as he went deeper. Beneath me, I felt him shift until his balls were right underneath my arse and his hand was on my hips.

Very gently, he lifted my body up until I dropped down again, this time I bit my lips containing the loud moan that was caused by my prostate being plundered. Not soon after I let go of my lips, I felt myself actually bouncing on his lap with my head bobbing while being pounded by his cock, "Tom! Shit…ah…ug—Ah!"

"Harry, ohh! God, you feel amazing around my cock…fuck!" I started screaming as his pace increased; Tom had to kiss me so we wouldn't be heard. But honestly, I really didn't care at this point. The sound of muffled moans and screams filled the room.

He broke the suffocating kiss.

"Harry, I'm gon—"I nodded frantically trying to say I was close too. I didn't trust myself to speak at that moment. Tom was gasping into my neck and I felt his balls tightening every time I dropped down and when his balls slapped my pink arse. Suddenly, I thrashed as a hand made its way to my angry red erection, I whined for more as Tom started to stroke it with fast and hard strokes.

We were getting close; I clutched Tom tighter at the thought of us coming together. His pace got frantic now and I knew my neck as well as my arse will be sore tomorrow. My head bobbled up and down uncontrollably as I let gravity take over.

Our orgasm hit us like a wave; Tom was embracing me so tighter, the feeling of a hug full of love triggered mine own. The feeling of Tom's essence was absolutely divine and I smiled as his cum already started to drip out. Sneaking a peek, I couldn't help but snigger as I saw my cum on Tom's uniform.

Still gasping for breath, I let out a small laugh at his appearance, his hair was sticking up all over the place, and his clothes are all crumpled and covered in white.

"What?" I only chuckled harder at his affronted look, I reached up to try to straighten out his hair, his hair was cooperative and soon it was smooth and neat as before. Tom then went to my mess of hair but I stopped his hand.

"it won't work," He gave me and look and tugged me closer.

"Well, I have plenty of time left to try," He mumbled. I froze, and doubt started to appear. Was this only a one night thing? What if it was just sex and he didn't really want—

"Harry,"

"Hm?" He tilted his head.

"Mind getting off, you're probably feeling uncomfortable," I blushed and rose, I cringed as his flaccid dick slid out of me but the winkle in my forehead was quickly soothed by a kiss from Tom who stood up quite fast despite the sex before. I grumbled under my breath as I started to wobble, I could even hardly move.

"You okay?" I snapped a _yes_ but still held onto Riddle's arm for support. It felt so odd and strange leaning into the tall body that I couldn't help but squeeze tighter. He squeezed right back. I lifted my eyes to meet his, we stopped for a moment and I just watched him. He had amazing eyes, blue orbs but not sea blue, more like the dark blue sky when the sun goes down.

My eyes trailed to his lips and I imagined the smiles he could accomplish—_actually,_ I see one right now. He must've seen me gazing at his lips. My heart raced as Riddle slowly leaned forward, my mind was thinking _we only just met, we don't know each other_ but my body didn't move. In fact, I leaned just that much closer to try to meet him halfway. He was going to do it, he was going to kiss me….and it was going to be different, something else…

I didn't want to lose eye contact so I looked determinedly at his eyes, in the corner of my vision; I briefly noticed a black and white clock.

He was getting closer, I could already feel Riddle's breath and—

"Fuck," He froze and the officer struggled for a response.

"Um…well, we already did that but I guess…we can still…" His voice trailed off as soon as he noticed I wasn't even paying attention to him. And I wasn't, I'm sure my face looked quite shocking, eye blown in surprise and dismay splashed over my features. I was looking at the clock. Of course, I was seeing Riddle too, I felt minor guilt as his face fell only to be recovered again, it was quite like a mask.

I used to do that too.

But I couldn't bear to see Riddle now.

All I could see was the clock…the clock. I didn't notice I said the last part out aloud. My body jostled as Riddle turned his head to the red digits while mouthing words under his breath.

It was pretty funny. It wasn't at the moment, but it would be when I'm telling the story to Ron and Hermione later on. I couldn't tear my eyes off the glowing red lines that formed numbers and I was only snapped back to reality when two red lines suddenly disappeared making the new number 9. I blinked before it all caught up to me.

I just wasted a whole minute by just staring at the clock. When coming to this conclusion, I cursed and stumbled out of Riddle's arms.

Bloody hell.

It was already 3:29, and my plane leaves in fucking 31 minutes. My movement startled Riddle and he looked like he caught up too and immediately started helping me put on clothes. I slapped his hands away and gestured at himself and to put on his clothes first.

Then I realized he hardly taken anything off and that made me feel…_disgusted._ I ignored Riddle as I pulled on my own jeans while wincing when I moved the lower part of my body. I was so mad; I didn't notice the man leave. The thought of me being the only naked one brought to my eyes the movies that Ron and I would sneak out of Charlie's—Ron's older brother—room, the DVD's always looked normal but we knew better.

There were tons of scenes, fantasies, and fetishes that left Ron and I drooling, we were typical teenagers. But there was this one scene that stood out to me, it was a girl and she was bare to the bone with spurts of white along her body. The big buff man still had all his clothes on and was looking on satisfied at the girl's naked form.

Before, I wanked off to that—_not with Ron in the room_—and I played that scene over and over again in my head.

But as I slipped on my shirt which was crinkled and dusty, I sobered at the memory.

Riddle probably didn't mean it but it still hurt…it made me feel like a…slut, or a prostitute or _something_! Too caught in my lust, I never got to feel Riddle's chest against mine or his nipples throb as I play with them. _Only the one being fucked has to get naked_…it was from one of the movies.

I sighed heavily.

"Harry?" I jumped at his voice; he was at the door with a concerned face. I forced a smile and swiped my hand over my clothes and grabbed my bag which he handed back to me. Passing by Riddle, I gulped at pressure on my arse. I glowered at the smirking man and rolled my eyes. He guided me out the room with his hand still on my arse but it was gentle and it felt like protectiveness more than plain lust.

He sopped first, it took a bit longer for me to take in the sight in front of me.

"Uh…"

"It's not that bad…it'll make the whole process faster,"

"…"

"I can pull a couple of strings, nobody would suspect a thing," I shifted closer to the _wheelchair_ and examined it. Feeling defeated, I plopped down on the blue seat, and it was actually a good idea considering the time I had left till my plane leaves without me. I tensed as I felt Riddle behind me, I grabbed onto my bag harder.

But Riddle just rubbed my shoulders and whispered to my ears, "I'm gonna push you. And just so you know, I would do this anyways even if we weren't in this situation," My forehead wrinkled and Riddle got the question from my face.

"Why?" I asked. What if I really was in a wheelchair…he probably wouldn't spare me a second glance. He directed my head to the front as the wheelchair started moving.

Comfortable was an understatement.

The fact that it was Riddle behind me made it even better.

"Because it's you," I may have misheard but this is what I would leave out when telling Ron and Hermione this story later on. The words were simple but it held so much meaning that my heart just warmed that much from hearing him say it, and I knew that it could only be Riddle who says it because anyone else wouldn't be the same.

XXX

Comfortable quickly turned uncomfortable. And it wasn't because of Riddle or the chair, they made it that I could ignore the stares. But the looks and glares were so frequent that sometimes I have to compel the urge to just stand up and show that I'm no different from them!

I never realized how hard disabled people had it but I could definitely sympathize after a group of chattering teenagers passed by me and started giggling and pointing. After going through the whole process of getting through security and what not, I was too preoccupied by the small amount of time I had left to ask them what they found in my bag.

Throughout the ride to my terminal, I realized something. I knew absolutely nothing about Tom. Nothing…I don't even know where he lives; he could live in freezing Antarctica for all I know. But we had sex. Basically, I just had a one-off with a guy who's able to release small butterflies in my stomach and make me turn red as Ron's hair.

I almost groaned at what my parents would think of this, I knew they would hate Tom. Tom is nothing near the image of a perfect wife my parents want me to have. First of all, he's not even a wife; he has the totally wrong equipment. Second of all, he's not 'perfect', he can be too overconfident and that makes people either want to fawn over him or sneer at him.

But really, why am I thinking about all this? We're not going to meet up again; we'll be going our separate ways once he drops me off.

A prickling feeling started to make itself be known at the back of my neck. Thinking it was an itch, I casually lifted my hand up to scratch at the patch of skin. But I froze as a hand gripped mine. It was Riddle, I already rolled by two gift shops by now and I tried to pull my hand away wondering how long he's going to keep holding it. But the heat that started from my neck to my cheeks weren't unwelcome, albeit a bit embarrassing since we were in public and I'm pretty sure a little boy with a backpack just halted to ogle at me.

"Tom,"

"Hm" He just hummed in response, and then he slowly loosened the grip on my hand and sensually stroked it till our hands were no longer in contact. Blushing even more furiously, I firmly hugged my bag trying to ignore the tingling feeling that was spreading through my body.

Then Tom placed both his hand on my shoulders and I could sense his head getting closer. I froze, waiting for something—I don't know what—to happen, I could already feel his breath on the back of my neck. Suddenly, the picture of Tom assaulting my neck came to mind and I couldn't help but wish for it to be reality. God, what is wrong with me?

Tom took a deep breath and I swear he was going to kiss my neck or do something. I tensed, waiting for the contact because damn it, I bloody wanted it!

"We're here," I snapped my eyes open—I didn't even realized I closed them—and sounds came rushing back to me. I heard the chitter chatter of people, the click of shoes on floor, and the sound of wheels rolling on the hard ground. I was aware that the wheelchair was no longer moving and there was already a line of people waiting to board a plane, it took a moment for me to see It was my flight. I shakily got up; I was too frightened by the fact that I blocked everything out when it was just Tom and me. It felt like we were the only two in the world.

I didn't notice how people were looking skeptically at me, the person that just magically arose from the wheelchair. I slung my bag over the shoulder.

"Wouldn't you get in trouble?" I asked, talking about the wheelchair.

"Why? You worried?" I rolled my eyes at his teasing tone.

"No," My eye caught sight of the spots of dampness on the officer's shirt and I blushed heavily as I thought of what could have caused that. Tom smiled at my red face but didn't say anything, he just pointed at the line of people behind me instead.

"You should go or the plane's going to leave without you," I unconsciously nodded and checked in my head if I had everything I needed. When done, I looked at Tom who was shuffling his feet, my lips curved at the gesture. It seems so innocent, so different from the other side of the man.

I looked at the line, which was getting shorter and then looked back at Tom. His face was unreadable but it was like he was trying to say something to me, his mouth was fidgeting as if he wanted to make words but couldn't. It must be about what happened between us, but I didn't think a guy like him would want to dwell on a one off as much.

Then out of nowhere, I remembered something.

"Oh yeah," I caught his attention and he leaned closer.

"What did they find in my bag?" the officer just raised an eyebrow, I refuse to blush. _I refuse_, I'm already going to kill the twins the next time I see them and I might as well hear what thing they sneaked into my bag. I stared at Tom who was struggling not to snigger, it looked somewhat cute.

"Just…something that would help you…with your," he paused for dramatic affect. Leaning closer, I was compelled to close the distance between us and capture his mouth but I held back, "Your night time activities," He leaned back and I briefly felt disappointed that his lips suddenly moved farther away but then the words caught up to me. I never turned that red ever in my life, and I'm pretty sure that was the biggest smirk on Tom's face I have ever seen.

In the background I heard a child whispering to his mother '_why did that man had such a red face…was he a clown?'_ That made me turn even redder as the mother scolded the little boy, and then I turned another shade of red as Tom finally released his amusement. Images of all kinds of items attacked me, dildos, vibrators, and lube…dear god.

But I couldn't help but beam seeing the man so happy, although he was laughing at my embarrassment. but it still a sight to see, his head thrown back and his mouth open with his body shaking from the decreasing snickers.

"You know, I can get it back for you,"

"What? No!" I hissed.

"I want to, they just took the metal beads," I groaned. Bloody hell, I really am going to kill Fred and George.

The line was almost nonexistent now, there were only a couple of people waiting and the lady was stating into the inter com 'last call for flight number 8,'

_I'm going to miss this._

I wanted to see more of Tom's laughter, even his sorrows.

"Plus, I want to use the beads on you when I see you again," _Wait…_again?

"Again?" Tom nodded.

"You didn't think that it was just a onetime thing, did you?"

"Wel…um, I—I…" the man then produced a piece of paper out from his pocket and gave it to me, on it were numbers. It actually took me a while for me to realize it was a phone number. He was already smirking as I just looked dumbfounded at the scrap of paper.

"Call me," It wasn't a question.

"What if I don't want to?" I countered back, feeling playful. The taller man made me breathless as he towered over me casually and leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I know you want to, you'll be begging for me on the phone," I sneered at his controlling tone, "Calm down, just give me a call ok?" I sighed and nodded grudgingly but there was actually joy in my step as I walked away from him to board the plane.

It was somewhat easier to say goodbye now that I know this wouldn't be the last time I would ever see Tom.

I looked back and waved getting a wink in response, my heart and a certain part of me twitched at his grin.

XXX

The flight wasn't that bad. Ok…it was pretty bad. The person next to me was drooling on my shirt and there was this baby that just wouldn't shut up…

I took out the wrinkled piece of paper and my fingers skimmed over the numbers, I mouthed the digits to myself and beamed. In the distant, the baby was still screaming and somehow, the drool that was dangling from the man beside me made its _fucking_ way under my shirt…however, all I could see was the piece of paper.

The corner especially caught my eye; my heart skipped a beat as my fingers traced at the poorly drawn smiling face. The line which was the mouth was slightly curved up at one end and I peacefully shut my eyes, the image of Tom's smirk coming into mind.

I didn't even dare to touch the little heart that was drawn next to the face, because I'm sure mine would stop completely if I even dared to look at it for too long. But it didn't stop me from still gazing at his number forlornly. I definitely couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped my mouth as the face of Tom appeared in my head; my hand was already itching to grab my phone in my pocket.

But I held back…I can't seem so desperate. I'm going to play with him, and I'm going to have _fun_ with it.

_Watch out Tom Riddle, because the next time we meet, I'll be the one making you blush like a bloody school girl…not that I'm saying that I was blushing like a bloody school girl today…I wasn't. _


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own HP. Ok, so this is kinda a sorry excuse for a sequel but i hope you guys like it. If there's any issues, like spelling or grammar, tell me. Tell me if you guys want more too, i might consider adding more chapters._

_REVIEW please! :)_

**Chapter 2**

Amid the crowded room, my eyes zoomed in on raised hand, slightly wavering. Pushing past the mob of people bustling about, I squeezed in between bodies while saying 'excuse me' all the way through before plopping down onto a sit. The red leather seat squealed from supporting my weight while I groaned in pleasure from being able to rest my legs for a while, I mustered up a simper at the girl before me.

"Hey,"

"Hey to you too, you look sexy," I scoffed at her teasing comment before trying to somewhat flatten my messy hair that gets messier every time I get stressed, it didn't work that well and I only got frustrated when one lock of hair kept bouncing back up. Glancing down, I tried to subtly smooth away the wrinkles on my uniform. Ignoring the chuckles coming from the redhead before me, I grabbed her cup of ice water and drank in heavy gulps. She doesn't mind being one of my closest friends.

She was my first friend when I came to America and throughout the years, we been together through the ups and down. Her name is Amelia and a struggling artist but she always had a beam on her face, which kind of reminded me of Luna, someone back in England. We settled in silence for a minute and I scoped the restaurant, bending my head this way and that to see through the heads of people to find my boss nowhere in sight.

"It's pretty busy today," She commented lightly.

"Yeah, it's always like this on weekends," I lifted my hand to smooth my fringe over my forehead, which was always being called too big "I probably have to get back to work soon, the greasy git would get furious," she laughed at my complaining and leaned forward with a raised eyebrow.

"You talk about your boss way too much, people are gonna think you actually like his _smooth hair_ and _elegantly crooked nose_," I didn't know whether to be disgusted or amused at the fake dreamy quality of her voice. Though my scowl clearly expressed my horror.

"First of all, Snape's hair is _not_ smooth; it's full of grease and oil. Second of all, _gross_! He's just an evil boss, I don't do anything bad! Considering the fact he's British too, you would think he would be act decent to me but _no_," I started to grouse while clutching the glass of water close to me. Relishing in the icy coldness that was spreading through my hands, I just gave up trying to explain Snape, he's just too complicated. Placing the glass on my cheek, I sighed in pleasure, feeling sated enough. Letting out a deep breath, I rested my elbows on the table and thumped my head down on my hands.

"You do take a lot of breaks…especially when I'm here,"

"Well, _trust me_, it's not 'cause I want to see your 'pretty' face," That earned me a little kick under the table.

"Of course not. After all, _I'm not your type_," With a playful grin growing on her face, it wasn't difficult to understand what she really meant.

"I told you to not bring that up," Feeling embarrassed, I wilted in my seat, wrinkling my waiter uniform again.

"Oh come on Harry," I didn't want to meet her knowing hazel eyes, at times like this, the canny resemblance she has with Hermione is terrifying, "it's perfectly normal for a growing…healthy…and young man to be experimenting," I didn't react whatsoever as she drew out her sentence and leaned forward until she was close enough to kiss. My eyes drifted over to her showing cleavage but all I was really paying attention to was a tiny dust bunny floating on her shirt. I blew it away and looked up to meet the pleased eyes of Amelia, "See?"

"What?" she rolled her eyes.

"If you didn't react from that performance, it's obvious you're on the other team,"

"Or I'm just not attracted to you," My shabby excuse was appallingly weak. She was a beauty, really she was. Guys fall flat on their face whenever she walks down the street with a sway in her hips like she was in a slow motion movie. Even the greasy bat's eyes would focus on her, but thinking of that just makes my complexion turn a moldy green. Maybe it's the fiery red hair, it's a lot like my mums but that thought just led to a picture of my Snape and my mum together and by then I almost did throw up on the table right there and them.

Amelia ignored my obvious revolting thoughts and continued,

"_Or…_" the lengthy pause caught my attention, "maybe he's special," the image of Tom and his eyes which was as bottomless as an abyss consumed my mind and I fidgeted from the reminder of that day. More specifically, the feel of his long thick— "_Oh yeah_," I snapped out of my thoughts and saw the woman giggling, "There's definitely something special about him," I frowned and turned my head away, "You should call him,"

_Definitely not._

I did not want to admit I lost his phone number and that there's been an overwhelming gray storm cloud over my head ever since. It's been a couple of weeks since I saw Tom but it felt like years. At first I thought I'll call him early but then I changed my mind thinking it would seem too desperate (on the other hand, I am kind of desperate). Then as time went on, I didn't want to bother him because it's been so long, he might've forgotten about me. Slamming my head on the table, I mumbled something inaudible.

"What?'

"I lost it,"

"Lost what?"

"His fucking phone number," I murmured woefully but Amelia didn't seem surprised.

"_Well,_ you should be glad I have it,"

"Wait—_what?_" She smiled proudly as she reached in her jeans pocket and whipped out a piece of paper. I immediately took it from her hand and read over the digits feeling precariously faint. I refrained myself from hopping up and down like a kangaroo but my smile was bright as the morning sun when I hugged her.

"I copied it for you because I knew you would lose it and because there's not so much love scandals to get giddy about," I hummed back in response, girls would be girls. I knew it was a good choice when I didn't go into full details when I told her about the day with Tom.

"Thanks," The warmth in the sentiment was a thousand unspoken words.

"_Oh my god_," I met her delighted eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You really like him," She seemed astounded but thrilled at the same time.

Suddenly, I blushed which was an interesting combination with my endless grin.

"Maybe," I shrugged acting nonchalant but my foolish grin was obvious.

"He better be something," Her tone spoke hazardously of what would happen if he wasn't as special as I made him out to be.

"He is," The truth of that statement hit me like a ton of bricks and I had to breathe in and out to stop myself from squealing like a girl. It somewhat aggravated me how affected I was from him, but the cheerfulness in my heart didn't care if I was acting like a 12 year old girl having her first crush. I shut my eyes thinking of his gracefully molded chin and steady shoulder that I so carefully wrapped my hand around during the moment of pleasure.

_He really is perfect._ But I wouldn't actually say that out loud nor would I act like a love struck teenager in front of him, this I promise myself. His musky smell was so prominent in my imagination it was like he was right there next to me. Then I could distinctly feel his hands that clutched my thighs as tight as a rough rope that could constrain all my limbs, the—

"POTTER!"

"Shit!" I stumbled, knocking my chair over and my eyes snapped open at Snape who had the face of a snake ready to bite my head off. Quickly, I stuffed the piece of paper in my breast pocket and walked briskly over to him with a lowered head.

Trying to avoid the wrath of the bat, I went into the kitchen through the other door and grabbed a plate of fettuccini preparing myself for a couple more hours of walking and having a fake smile plastered on.

Exhaling from the thought of working late into the night, I vowed to find another job that didn't need for me to be on my feet at all the time. But the burning sensation of the memory of Tom lifted my spirits up exceptionally and I was even brave enough to give a twitch of the lips in apology at the looming figure of Snape while imagining Tom standing beside me.

XXX

"Hey waiter! Water," I waited while holding the water pitcher, "_Please_," I smiled and filled up her glass. Then I sat down and drank some of the cooling liquid I just poured, feeling rather ironic. The icy feeling rushed through me gave my eyes a bright shine after a long day. Amelia who was across from me scoffed, "It hasn't been that busy today,"

"Still tired," I whined childishly while leaning back in my seat.

"Then why'd you get this job?" I wheezed and shrugged.

"I just wanted to try something new," the feeble excuse cost me a motherly glare from the redhead. It made her look like a combination of Ron and Hermione…so weird.

"You try something new practically every month," She deadpanned but I shrugged it off and tried to change the subject.

"So you want to like actually order some food?" she shook her head and took a sip from the glass. Catching one of the ice cubes in her mouth, she chewed it loudly, the sound sending me shivers. My teeth always hurt whenever I try that.

Meanwhile, I was keeping track of the incoming customers, this was a pretty high class restaurant and there were plenty of waitresses and waiters to cover a Monday. Hardly anyone comes particularly when it's already 2 and most have finished lunch. The best part is Snape doesn't come in on Mondays so I can _relax_.

"You know I don't come here for the food," I nodded sensibly; it was true that she would actually go to McDonalds then eat here. Plus, the price for one salad can give you a heart attack. There was silence for a moment.

"Then why do you come here?" I asked already dreading the answer. She looked straight into my eyes and a wicked grin spread over her face.

"To come see you silly!" I raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

"Really," I drawled. Suddenly, I had chills. Maybe this job isn't the best for me, I never 'drawl'. Especially not a drawl that sounded way too much like you-know-who.

"And...to talk," By now I was fully leaning in curiosity, "about your _man_" she whispered quietly like a giggly girly girl telling a friend a secret and then pinky promising to not say anything. My back hit the back of my chair heavily as I threw my head back in a quiet groan.

"Just let it go," I droned peevishly.

"Nope,"

"He's not even my man," I said with emphasize while looking pleadingly into her hazel eyes.

"And that's because you didn't even bloody call him!" I couldn't help but snort slightly.

"Bloody?" she rolled her eyes.

"Was that the only part you heard?" Amelia asked incredulously.

"_I_ don't even say bloody," I said but my mind was in a whole other place. My lips already started to tingle from, just thinking about the man, what the hell would happen if I actually saw him again? Maybe I would see him at the airport again, but what are the chances of that? He could be wearing his uniform that made him sexy as hell, and an annoying smirk that spoke volumes of his arrogance. Yet, his eyes would be blistering hot as a fire as he would stare at me whil—

"Harry. _Harry,_" I snapped out of my stupor at my name and saw Amelia's face very close to mine, almost uncomfortably so. What the fuck?

_Please tell me this isn't another 'experiment'. _

_And I really need some guy friends._

Her breath ghosted over my prickling lips but it felt rather…strange. Looking over her shoulder, I took brief notice of her emerald green blouse and emerald earrings that matched with it. Panicking at her close proximity, I fidgeted even more seeing a woman with a scowl as nasty as a week old casserole somewhere in the background.

Bracing for something to happen hopefully not a kiss but who knows with this odd artist I call a friend.

Shutting my eyes for impact, I was surprised to find myself holding my breath for 30 seconds without anything happening. The silence was like a barren field of desolation and I had to open my eyes at how empty the restaurant felt. First, I realized that most waiters or waitresses were taking a break to grab lunch and the couple of other customers already left and it just left me and my strange friend who I swear just tried to attack me a minute ago.

But she was just sitting back in her seat casually; the water in the cup was swaying back and forth, the only evidence of something leaning against the wobbly table. Taking a deep breath, I started to speak but I stopped when I saw her looking at her phone like she was about to call someone.

I settled back comfortably into my seat and just stared blankly into space, my eyes focused on her red painted fingernails that contrasted quite well with her black phone—

Wait…I'm pretty sure her phone has a white cover…

Mind swirling in befuddlement, I patted my pants pocket to find…nothing there.

"Amelia! What—"I shut up when she glowered at me. Placing a finger on her lips, my eyes widened as she brought the phone to her ear. My chair screeched like a banshee as I stood up like lightning, "NO! Don't—"

"Hello?" My heart stopped. Fire was traveling through my veins and I knew my face was the color of a fresh picked rosy red tomato. My emerald eyes were round as saucers and my knees felt weak as spaghetti.

Falling back onto my seat, I covered my mouth with my hand; I think I was trying to prevent it from gaping like a fish. There could be flies here and Tom probably didn't want to kiss a mouth with fly residue in it.

Shit, _Tom_, "Hello?" Dang, his voice…_I missed it so much_. I was a block of boulder as Amelia moved the phone closer to me albeit it was on speakerphone, "Hello? I'm about to hang up,"

"Wait!" I bit the palm of my hand in punishment for letting something slip out.

"Who is this?" My heart screamed at me to say something but my mouth wouldn't cooperate. Jolting from a kick under the table, I glared at the nuisance who was the cause of this all of this. No amount of words can describe the animosity I had at that moment for her amused smirk.

"H-hi…"I winced at my stutter. There was some rustling on the other end before Tom spoke.

"Harry?" I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me.

"Yeah, it's me," the awkward silence was like wearing a collar on my neck that restricted my breathing. I really didn't know what to say.

"So…how are you?" I gulped from his deep voice.

"Fine," I whispered so silently I thought he couldn't hear me but he hummed in response.

"Oh my god…" I looked up at Amelia whose hands covered her face, she made to reach out for the phone and I probably should have stopped her. But with so much that's happened my reflexes were a bit slow. By the time my hand struck out, she already stood up with _my phone_, "Hey…mystery man…or…whatever your name is,"

"Yes? And who are you?" his voice was hesitant but I did a slight skip out of my seat when I detected a pinch of jealousy in the question.

"I'm Harry's friend, he really wants to meet you so are you in America right now?"

"Well, yes I am but—"

"Great!" It was obvious she didn't care about my violently shaking head or my waving hands that clearly said _no,_ "how does next Friday at six sound? I'll tell you where to meet before Friday,"

"We?" I mouthed the question simultaneously with Tom.

"Well yeah, after all I need to see Harry's _man_," clearly, my glaring wasn't working of she still has so much nerve, if only I could glare like the greasy bat. There a laugh on the other end and I couldn't contain a grin from hearing the rich warm laugh that made me content like a cup of steaming coffee in the morning.

"I'm not sure if I'm his _man_ yet," Tom said, voice of regret. I almost sniggered. He is not a good actor.

"Oh don't worry, he wants you…_badly_,"

"_Hey_!" It was the first word I said for a while and I cringed at my indigent tone that sounded like a immature kid arguing with his parents.

"What? It's true isn't yet?" Amelia harmlessly asked while grinning.

"He's blushing right?"

"Yep," My face felt warm like the fucking Sahara desert but it's nothing compared to my heart which was a volcano ready to explode, whether in anger or something else I'm not quite sure.

"Harry," His husky voice sent chills from my head to my toes and I could already imagine his gratified but conceited smile he has on his face, "See you soon,"

"Yeah, see you," I griped trying to sound vexed but only succeeded in sounding excited. There was a click as the redhead ended the call and then slid the phone back to me on the table. I didn't grab it immediately but just stared at the woman, clearly saying she is in massive trouble.

"Come on, Harry. It wasn't that bad," I didn't say anything, "If I didn't do that, you would have never done it on your own," I kept glaring daggers at her. Yet, she glared right back.

Giving up, I sighed and slowly sat down in my chair very petulant, "Hey Snape's watching you," As quick as a cheetah, I stood up and grabbed the water pitcher and started to pour some more water into her glass. I was pouring for a few seconds before my brain decided to work again. Slamming the pitcher back on the table, I growled.

"He's not here, is he," the infuriating redhead didn't look at me but just sat back down and unhurriedly drank some of the water.

"Thanks for the water," she said cheekily with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face that elicited my stomach to churn. Sighing from the overwhelming day and the nuisance before me, I bit my tongue to stop any impending swear words.

Grabbing the glass of water and the pitcher, I ignored her protests and walked away, all the while mumbling lowly to myself.

_I need some new friends._

I stopped halfway to the kitchen before remembering I never got my phone back. Without any commotion, my feet quickly turned back with poise but my heart was already racing. I briskly strolled to the meddling redhead while praying to god that she wasn't calling him again.

She wasn't calling him. Nope, not at all.

She was just texting him. It took about a million angels to stop form pouring the water over her head.

Luckily, apparently there weren't a million angels that day so it was with great satisfaction that I dumped the whole pitcher of arctic coldness over her head, soaking her whole outfit. It was even better when she started shrieking as the ice cubes slowly slid down her shirt.

Friends…what would you do without them?


End file.
